Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. application Ser. No. 08/189,139, now abandoned, entitled "Dual Bus Concurrent Multi-Channel Direct Memory Access Controller and Method", and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/189,131, now abandoned, entitled "Direct Memory Access Channel Architecture and Method for Reception of Network Information", each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and filed concurrently herewith.